drop dead gorgeous jokercrane
by xX I love the way you cry Xx
Summary: WARNING SLASH crane/joker :  please R R


The empty streets echoed with the jokers insane laugh, he smiled to himself at his new bloody masterpiece that cover Gotham's streets, people lay bleeding as the joker stood there covered in the blood of his victims, if this couldn't bring the batman he didn't know what would. "Where are you" he growled under his breath, the batman has been missing for months now and no matter what the joker did he would not come. He was so bored with killing people and blowing up parts of the city and no matter what he did nothing would bring him to the joker's feet. He needed to find some new entertainment while his favourite play toy was missing. He walked down the street shooting anybody who got in his way as he went growling to himself and almost falling over his own feet. He suddenly herd screams and gunshots from the entrance of the underground car park. The first thing that came to his mind was batman and he grinned to himself "You just don't work without me" he laughed making his way towards the entrance.

Dr Crane got close to the screaming men's faces "I don't care if you don't like the drug, you asked for it I made it now where's my money!" he screamed at the leader crying in the corner shielding his eyes from the Drs Mask. "WHERE'S MY MONEY!" he shouted losing his temper. And then finally with a scream and not being able to take the horror anymore the last man shot himself. "Damn" the Dr sighed taking off his mask running his hand threw his hair. He was exhausted he wasn't used to losing his temper like that but it had been weeks since he was paid and money was being to become short supplied. "Your not the batman" said a voice in which crane had realized from a TV report, it was the joker face to face with the one man who he'd ever admired for the work he did. But still being the coward he is he stumbled back in fear dropping his mask and falling over himself landing on the floor. "I know you … your Dr Crane or as my men like to scream in the night scarecrow" the joker grinned. The doctor slightly smiled at the thought of grown men crying and screaming in the night at his little mind tricks and a small dose of drugs.

Suddenly the joker had cranes face in his hand looking him over. The doctor shook beneath him the only person he'd ever been this scared off was the batman. The joker smiled at the fear on the doctors face he quite enjoyed it; normally the joker would kill a pathetic man as him within a second but for some reason he interested him. The joker griped cranes neck hard squeezing his neck tightly the doctor gasps and gagged tugging at the jokers arm. He let go and let crane gasp for air, he didn't want to kill him, at least not yet. He looked at his work from the dark purple bruising on the doctor's neck to the terrified look and fear in the doctor's eyes. He loved it; it made him sick in head with pleasure. "Please don't kill me" the doctor gasped trying not to cry. The joker tutted and slapped the doctor hard across the face sending a loud cracking sound threw out the empty car park. He hated it when men acted so pathetic it made him sick. Crane lay silently in shock not looking at the joker, and then suddenly he started laughing quietly then louder and louder. The joker looked a little shocked at first then suddenly smiled crane was playing his game just the way he wanted him to. "Come doctor, I have a place where we can play … all … night… long" he grinned grabbing the doctor's face pressing his nose against his. The doctor swallowed hard and stared in fear at the thick black rings outlining the harsh eyes of his soon to be, new master.

The joker threw the doctor threw the doors off an old warehouse just on the outskirts of Gotham. The doctor hid a smile "I know where he lives" he said to himself in a low voice he loved to know how people tick, and already he new so much about the joker in being taken to where the man lived it almost gave him a sick pleasure knowing how people tick and how to brake them into pieces. "Well Mr. Crane what games shall we play" the joker smiled slamming the doors of the warehouse shut locking them in. "go to hell" crane spat at him testing him seeing how his brain would tick by being threatened. The joker just laughed loud insane laughter that echoed off the walls sending shivers down cranes back he actually began to enjoy hearing the mans laughter, his aggressiveness and his insanity was somewhat beginning to turn the doctor on, he loved crazy people that's why he enjoyed working with them so much. "Do you like me that much?" the joker smiled sinisterly standing over the doctor. The doctor looked at him in confusion. "You're pitching a tent" the joker smiled. The doctor went bright red and saw that the joker was lying but his embarrassment was enough to make the joker grin in knowing that the doctor did like him in fact because he went red at that statement.

"Oh Jonathan" the joker smiled now sitting on top of him. "Wanna play nervous?" the joker grinned stroking the Drs Face. The doctor shuddered in fear and slight pleasure at his touch; he thought playing nervous wouldn't make a different he was already nervous enough. The Dr smiled at the joker trying not to lose his cool like he did earlier in the car park he reminded himself to stay calm and play along with the jokers game just to see how far he could push him just to see how much information he could get out of this man and maybe by doing that he might even find out how batman ticked.

The doctor grinned at the joker and pulled himself up onto his elbows looking into the jokers eyes. "Who's nervous?" he smiled seductively. The joker smiled he realized how much he was going to enjoy his new toy and slowly began to trail his fingertips along the doctors cheek and now his face moving his face in close to his neck gently kissing his ear moving his hand further down the doctors shirt. Crane gulped slightly shaking, he wanted to batter the jokers hand away and he shivered as the jokers hands got closer and closer to his pelvis but he promised himself that he would do whatever it took to keep with the joker long enough to destroy him so he breathed in deep ready to accept any of the jokers games or sick sexual pleasure he had in mind. The doctor shivered slightly and bit down on his bottom lip as the joker slipped his cold hands under the doctor's shirt and stroked his hips stomach as the joker breathed heavily on his neck. He bit down harder drawing blood trying not to give in feeling his body heating up. The joker smiled "why Jonathan you're getting awfully hot" he teased licking the doctor's collar bone up his neck to his chin. The doctor couldn't help himself and let out a small moan biting back down on lip again. The joker laughed and moved one of his hands up the doctor's top while he moved the other down his trouser feeling the doctor's sudden erection threw his pants. The joker laughed and put his hand down the doctor's pants griping it. He suddenly stopped and stared at the doctors red face he had his eyes shut tight biting his lip looking like he was begging for it. "You want it don't you" mocked the joker suddenly the doctors eyes shot open and he stared at the joker. He was about to give in a say yes but then he remembered no matter what not to give in and he just ignored the question and glared at him. The joker smiled griping tight moving his hand up and down in quick motion the doctor let out a moan he couldn't control himself anymore the pleasure was too much to fast, he wrapped his arms round the joker his hips thrusting with the jokers hand movements. The joker suddenly stopped and looked at the doctor. "if you want it… beg for it" he whispered the doctor burned up in anger and tried to shove the joker of him but the joker caught his arm turning him over onto this back still griping tightly to the doctors dick. The doctor let out an almost whimper of defeat he couldn't take it he was going crazy the joker was teasing him like mad and he was at the brink of a climax but he couldn't beg him for it, it wouldn't give in to him that easy. Suddenly the joker let go completely making the doctor turn back to facing forward jolting up into a sitting position. The joker got up laughing uncontrollably. "Your right… you're not nervous" he laughed nearly falling over stumbling into an office which he used as his bedroom. "Thanks for tonight entertainment doc, I look forward to tomorrow" he laughed slamming the door shut as the laughter continued from with in. "bastard" the doctor grumbled under his breath collapsing back on the cold hard concrete floor "damn that clown, damn him to hell" he whimpered slipping into the darkness of his dreams listening to the voices in his head gently whisper him dark thoughts until he fell asleep.

Crane was woken early morning with a bucket of ice cold water being thrown on him. "wakey wakey" laughed the joker grabbing the doctor by his hair pulling him off the ground. Crane growled at the joker and pushed off him almost stumbling to the ground but not so luckily the joker grabbed him round the waist and pulled him close to him. Crane gave him a disgusted look and the joker tutted and grinned "lets get you all cleaned up" he laughed pulling the doctor along the floor till they reached a small bathroom and threw crane in there shutting them both in there. He smiled watching Crane crawl on the floor desperate to get up he suddenly noticed the bruising on his neck and face and grinned to himself remembering last night. The joker felt a sudden need to tease the doctor again but at the same time he had this strange pain making him not want to hurt crane so much, he actually hated himself for this thought and got angry at it and pulled up the doctor by his hair. The joker began pulling off the weaker mans clothes throwing him down once he was completely naked. The doctor winced away waiting for him to be hurt or violated in some way. Suddenly the doctor felt something cold touch his skin and very gently move up and down his arm. The doctor opened his eyes to see a annoyed joker washing his arm with a cloth but strangely very gently as the joker cursed to himself. The doctor said nothing and enjoyed these few moments of peace. The joker then began to gently wash the doctor's inner thighs; crane shivered and grabbed hold of the joker's jacket pulling him closer to him burning up. The joker could see the pain in the doctor's face and how much he hated being teased like this, and the joker loved this face the best.

The joker suddenly grabbed cranes hands and tied together the doctors back so he couldn't move them and fight him off. He pulled cranes helpless flushed face towards him he's face was so cute the joker thought he didn't want anything else right now then to see crane like this completely helpless being for him to do something. "Jonathan" the joker whispered almost softly that took crane by surprise he looked into the jokers eyes as they closed and he placed his lips gently on the doctors. The joker laughed "I'm just fucking with you" he smiled hitting crane hard across the face pulling it back up to face him aggressively pushing there lips together cramming his tongue into the doctor mouth exploring every area he lusted for this he couldn't control himself and bit down on the doctors lip drawing blood tasting the sweet metallic in his mouth. As if the doctor had fallen for the jokers trick again he hated himself and tried to kick underneath the clown trying to get his arms free and away from the forceful kissing that where draining his energy. He felt himself becoming unbelievable weak and just gave up feeling dizziness from the strong kisses and the struggling. The joker grabbed the doctors erection and began to stroke it gently, the doctor let out soft moans giving in to the man as he slowly kissed down the mans chest still he got to the mans erect penis and gently licked the end sending shivering sensations threw his body making him loudly moan "See I knew you wanted it you slut" the joker laughed loudly. The joker was sending him crazy very slowly threw sick pleasure he was making him completely crazy. " FUCK YOU!" he screamed at the joker managing to get his leg up far enough kicking the joker in the face sending him fly back with blood pouring from his nose.

"you have a little fight in you" the joker smiled in delight " I like that, in fact…" the joker began climbing back on the doctor releasing the doctors hands "I love it" he breathed heavily grinding against the doctors body. The doctor wined and grabbed the jokers waist breathing heavily, he was being so unfair to him he needed him in any way he didn't care. Crane grabbed the joker and slammed him aggressively to the ground shoving his tongue into the joker mouth griping his hair tightly while ripping off the joker's jacket in his other hand biting the joker's bottom lip and tongue he'd never felt so much lust for a person and he liked the aggressiveness along with it. The joker pushed his hand into cranes hair griping it kissing him back aggressively he tasted the blood in he mouth the sweet blood taste from cranes lips was sending him crazy with lust and passion. There lips parted for a few minuets there tongues still touching there stared into each others eyes hungry for each others lust. Suddenly the joker smiled staring at the doctor's completely orgasmic state he pushed crane off him and grabbed the doctor by the hair throwing him into the office on a bed (which the joker used when staying at the warehouse) pulling his own clothes off. The joker stared down at the doctors red face, and body practically begging him to enter. "Go on" he smiled leaning on top of the doctor placing his face against his. "Beg for it" he smiled. The doctor cringed he promised he wouldn't give in but he felt himself going crazy. The joker slowly inserted one finger and crane gasped gripping the clowns back, the joker smiled at how tight the doctor was. (This is going to be fun) he thought to himself. He lifted the doctor up and positioned himself at cranes entrance. Crane gasped digging his nails into the jokers back "please hurry up! I can take this!" he begged next to tears. "Good boy" the joker smiled thrusting as deep as he could into the doctor. The doctor screamed out digging his nails in drawing blood from the jokers back as he felt extreme pain mixed with pleasure "Don't move!" he whimpered tears pouring from his eyes. The joker ignored the plead and grabbed the doctors hips thrusting in and out getting deeper and deeper. The doctor felt the pleasure building up and wanted it so badly he completely gave into the clown. "Faster!" the doctor screamed clawing further into the jokers back gasping for air moaning loudly. The joker blushed a little feeling the doctor tighten around him he began breathing deeply trying to keep his cool picking up the speed. Crane grabbed the joker by his hair shoving his tongue into the joker's mouth kissing him roughly exploring every area of his mouth letting out moans. The joker couldn't take It crane was griping onto him and giving him such extreme pain and pleasure he lost himself thrusting faster and Harder feeling a climax building up he let out a loud moan. "Joker!" crane screamed in pleasure releasing himself on the joker. hearing crane scream his name the joker rereleased himself inside the doc. They panted heavily and the joker pulled out rolling on his back next to crane as the two lay in silence not looking or speaking at each other. There was a long awkward pause then suddenly crane spoke up "Ehem so … I guess this means I'm gay now?" he said nervously there was another awkward pause then the room bellowed with the jokers laughter. Crane was a little shocked but happy that the joker was laughing and not beating him or something then suddenly the joker grabbed crane by the neck "oh Jonathan… see I knew you'd be fun you make me smile" he grinned kissing crane on his bruised and still bloody lips. "I guess you've made me crazy" he half smiled putting his arms round the joker's neck pulling him closer to him. The joker laughed again "no doctor crane you where crazy when I met you, pushing a man so far to the brink of fear he completely lost himself in the moment" he grinned "I get it … taste of my own medicine?" he sighed "no I just wanted to fuck you up" the joker laughed hysterically rolling off crane falling onto the floor laying there in tears of laughter, crane felt an angry rising up in him that he couldn't control anymore and he got up and picked up the office chair raising it about his head standing over the joker " FUCKING CLOWN!" he screamed bringing it down on the joker who seemed to almost have a scared look on his face.

Crane looked down at the bloody body of the joker under his "drop dead gorgeous" he grinded madness had definitely taken over the doctors mind. "… Crane?" said a familiar voice. Crane spun round to see a familiar face staring at him in horror "why is the clown dead and why are you both naked?" crane fell to the floor and held out his hands "you can arrest me now" he sighed "but..." he started "just put on the records … I don't like clowns" he said not wanting to tell the person what happened. "by the way where have you been?" he growled. Batman leaned against the door frame "you know crane… your really cute" he smiled

The end


End file.
